The present invention relates to a device for firing a diabolo form bullet from a firearm with which the bullet is propelled from the barrel of the firearm after ignition of a gas-producing propellant means in a detonator cap.
In practice in some instances the inertia of the bullet is not overcome by the high pressure due to the gas generation from the gas-producing propellant means after ignition so that the bullet is damaged or destroyed on firing the firearm.